マネージャーの部屋
by kato kurosaki
Summary: "ka-kau..!"mata lelaki berambut orange itu membulat,jantungx berdetak kencang,keringat dingin mengucur ketika mlihat sosok yang tidak ingin dia lihat.. -maaf klo summaryx gaje hehe- So mind to RnR -


**Disclamer **: **Bleach** punya om **Tite Kubo**, saya Cuma pinjem

chara'x doank kok.. hha

**Rated** : M for Lemon

**Genre** : Romance, drama, comedy

**Warning** : **EYD** yang kurang sempurna, **Typo **yang _Mungkin_ bertebaran, **Gaje** dan hal-hal **Nista** lainx.. hha

Oh iya, buat yang minat dan suka sama fic saya, silakan baca. terus yang gak suka tapi udah terlanjur buka fic saya paksain aja buat baca ye.. hohoho XD*Maksa* hha

So enjoyed this fic guys^^..

**マネージャーの部屋**

"Hai..hai.. dia sudah datang… ayo cepat siap-siap, rapikan meja dan baju kalian.." kata seorang pemuda dengan wajah madesu *plaak*. pemuda bernama kira Izuru itu panic ketika dia mengetahui bahwa atasan mereka sudah datang.

"Hah? Benarkah.., uwaah.. inikan baru jam 08.45 AM!" Ujar pemuda berwajah sangar, gak kalah panic. Sekarang Lelaki berambut jabrik dengan warna mencolok biru muda itu tengah membereskan meja kerjanya yang sangat berantakan dengan berkas-berkas yang berserakan diatasnya. "Mati aku kalau Dia tahu mejaku seperti kapal pecah begini!"

"Hoi ada yang liat Pelembab sama bedak aku nggak?"Tanya yumichika ribut-ribut sendiri mencari barang yang tadi dia sebutkan. "Haduh.. Gawat ni..!"

"..nggak tau."jawab pemuda berkepala mengkilat yang lagi serius benerin dasinya.

"Ah.. Alhamdullilah.. akhirnya ketemu juga.."Ucap yumichika lega ketika menemukan barang yang dicarinya itu. Lalu dengan terburu-buru dia memakai pelembab dan bedak itu. sebenarnya dia itu cowok tapi suka bersolek seperti wanita dasar cowok jadi-jadian ckckck *bletak

"Eh.. Orihime ada apa sih? Kok jadi pada panic gini?" Tanya seorang gadis bertubuh mungil dengan bola mata besar berwarna violet bernama Rukia Kuchiki.

"Ah,,? Oh iya aku lupa kamu kan Kariyawan baru di Kurosaki corp, pokoknya sekarang rapikan baju dan meja kerjamu saja ok. Karena sebentar lagi Dia akan datang"Jawab Orihime ramah sambil sibuk merapikan meja kerjanya.

"Dia.. sudah datang.. ayo cepat Berbaris.. " seru Szayel yang datang berlarian memasuki ruangan itu. Dan dengan cepat mereka pun berbaris dengan rapi didepan meja kerja masing-masing.

-Siing….-

Suasana diruangan itu berubah menjadi sangat sepi. Sampai 'Tap..tap..tap..' Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekati ruangan tersebut. Lalu seorang lelaki berambut Orange pendek agak jabrik, bertubuh tinggi tegap, wajah tampannya menampakan sikap arogan ,alisnya menekuk sepertinya itu sudah permanen hhe dan sepasang bola mata berwarna hazel dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam , melangkah memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Ruangan itu berbentuk persegi panjang dengan beberapa meja kerja disisi-sisinya.

Diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut lurus hitam dengan sebuah kacamata tanpa bingkai menghiasi matanya.

"Ishida-kun.." Gumam Orihime ketika melihat pemuda itu.

"Selamat pagi, Ichigo-sama.." Ucap seluruh _penghuni _ruangan itu serentak sambil membungkukan badan. Sebenarnya minus Rukia yang dari tadi masih kebingungan.

"Hmm.. ya selamat pagi." Jawab lelaki yang diketahui bernama Ichigo itu sambil terus berjalan menuju ruangannya. Sesekali dia melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri memeriksa kerapihan meja dan pakaian para karyawannya. Sampai bola mata hazelnya menangkap sebuah keganjalan pada salah satu karyawannya. Ya.. dia berdiri tepat di hadapan Rukia, lalu berkata dengan nada yang sangat dingin.. "Bisakah kau memakai pakaian yang lebih sopan jika sedang bekerja disini..! heh dasar cewek aneh, hmm sepertinya kau itu karyawan baru di Kurosaki corp ini,kan? Jadi dengar jika besok kau masih berpakaian seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memberi Toleran lagi dan akan langsung memecatmu, mengerti?" Tapi sebelum gadis bermata Violet itu angkat bicara, Ichigo dan asisten pribadinya Ishida Uryyu sudah pergi memasuki ruangannya yang terletak di ujung ruangan itu.

"Ah.. a-apa maksudnya!" ucap gadis itu kebingungan.

"Aduh.. aku lupa memberitahumu Rukia.. maaf, sebenarnya Madara-sama tidak suka jika ada karyawannya berpakaian tidak sopan. Jadi semua karyawan di Kurosaki corp ini diwajibkan memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan sopan." Jelas Orihime dengan nada bersalah karena terlambat memberitahu Rukia.

"Ya memang pantas sih Rukia tidak tahu, dia kan baru hari ini bekerja di Kurosaki corp." Komentar Yumichika sambil bersolek di meja kerjanya.

"Haah.. begitu ya, tidak apa-apa kok memang aku juga yang salah. Tapi menurutku pakaianku ini cukup sopan,kan? Kata Rukia membela diri. Ya pakaian yang digunakan Rukia saat ini adalah rok mini selutut berwarna hitam,sebuah tanktop putih ketat yang mencetak kedua belah gunungnya lalu sebagai pelengkap dia mengenakan bolero hitam.

"… Mungkin itu menurutmu, tapi lihatlah Rukia.." Timpal Orihime sambil memberikan isyarat untuk melihat sekeliling. Semua karyawan Kurosaki corp mengenakan baju yang sangat tertutup,yaitu sebuah jubah/hakama berwarna hitam."Jadi kamu mengetikan,Rukia?"

"Ah..hehe, iya."Jawab Rukia sweatdroop. 'ya iyalah pakaianku jadi terlihat sangat _terbuka_ jika dibandingkan dengan pakaian karyawan lain yang _Aneh_ seperti itu, hadow..'Batinnya.

"hmm aku pikir kalian punya kelainan karna berpakain seperti itu, seperti di acara cosplay saja.."gumam Rukia.

"Eh tadi kamu mengatakan sesuatu Rukia?"Tanya Orihime.

"Hieee.. ah nggak kok,ehehhe"

9_9

**-Manager Room-**

"Haah..haah..sial.." Ichigo sekarang sedang berbaring diatas sofa ruang kerjanya. Perasaannya tidak menentu,detak jantungnya sangat cepat dan tekanan darahnya pun tinggi.

"…Ayo minumlah Ichigo-sama dan tenangkan dirimu."kata Ishida sambil memberikan secangkir teh hangat pada atasannya itu.

"Terima kasih,"pemuda dengan kerutan alis itu Menyeruput teh hangat yang diberikan asistennya."oh ya aku sedang ingin sendiri dan menenangkan diri,jadi.."

"Oh ya, saya mengerti Ichigo-sama. Permisi."Lalu pemuda berkacamata itu pun keluar.

Ichigo Kurosaki itu lah nama lelaki yang sekarang tengah berbaring diatas sofa, berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Ichigo adalah penerus Kurosaki Corp perusahaan telekomunikasi terbesar di Asia. Tapi dia mempunyai sebuah rahasia,yaitu mempunyai _kelainan _pada hormone Testosteronnya. Ya hormon testosterone adalah sebuah hormone yang berperan sebagai pemicu Hipotalamus. Jadi Ichigo akan sangat mudah terangsang ketika dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian sangat minim dan sangat sukar untuk_ menahannya._ Dia sekarang harus mati-matian menahan gairah untuk melakukan hubungan intim ketika tadi dia melihat Rukia. Maka dari itu sekarang dia mengurung diri diruangan kerjanya.

9_9

11.05 PM. Waktu yang di tunjukan jam tangan Rukia ketika dia berlari kembali ke gedung Kurosaki corp. sebenarnya gadis berambut hitam itu sudah dalam perjalanan pulang,tetapi dia baru tersadar kalau ada berkas yang tertinggal di meja kerjanya.'Tap..tap..tap..' suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menggema di lorong gedung yang sudah sepi.

"Ah.. akhirnya,bisa ribetkan kalau berkas ini belum selsei sampe besok,"Kata Rukia lega ketika mengambil berkas-berkas yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya sebelum dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi,mata violetnya terpaku pada ruangan atasannya yang masih terang.'Aneh inikan sudah lewat waktu pulang,hmm.. coba saja aku periksa takutnya ada apa-apa.' dia langkahkan kakinya mendekati Manager Room itu.

"..ehm,Permisi..!"mendorong pintu ruangan itu.

"Siapa?"Balas suara dingin didalam mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang mengganggu aktifitasnya itu."eh..ka-kau..!"Mata lelaki itu membulat,jantungnya berdetak kencang,keringat dingin mengucur ketika melihat sosok yang tidak ingin dia lihat..

Rukia Kuchiki seorang gadis bermata violet terang,rambutnya berwarna hitam dengan poni yang membelah dahinya,tubuh gadis itu mungil,kulitnya berwarna putih bersih dan berparas manis serta pakaian yang agak minim. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat sangat jelas dan terkesan sexy,payudaranya mencetak dibalik tanktop putihnya yang ketat.

Rukia terheran-heran melihat reaksi aneh atasannya itu."Ehm…Maaf anda tidak apa-apakan?"Katanya sambil berjalan mendekati Ichigo.

"…Ti-tidak,aku tidak apa-apa."Memalingkan wajahnya untuk tidak melihat Rukia.

'Aneh,kenapa sih ni orang? Kok reaksinya kaya baru liat hantu aja.. memang aku mirip hantu,y?'Pikir Rukia penasaran. Rukia pun mendekati Ichigo dan berusaha memegang keningnya."Apa anda sedang sakit?"berhasil menempelkan telapak tangannya dikening Ichigo.

"..Ah"Ichigo kaget melihat sosok Rukia dengan pakaian yang minim itu berada dekat dengannya. mata hazel ichigo menjalari tubuh Rukia. Dan Pada Akhirnya dia menyadari ada bagian tubuhnya _Menegang,_membutakan mata serta pikirannya. Reaksi kimia ini berlangsung sangat cepat sehingga Ichigo tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya sekarang…

Dimulai dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba mendekap pinggang Rukia,menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Hai..Ic-Ichigo-sama.. apa yang anda lakukan!"Bentak Rukia sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu. Tapi apa daya,tenaga lelaki itu sangat kuat. Tangan kiri Ichigo sudah mulai meneusuri lekuk tubuh Rukia dan berakhir di bokong Rukia,mengelusnya lalu perlahan-lahan meremasnya. Sedangkan bibir Ichigo tengah memulai petualangannya dengan mengecup Bibir tipis Rukia perlahan-lahan,menghisapnya dengan lembut. Sebenarnya Rukia ingin sekali menjerit,tapi bibirnya telah benar2 dikunci oleh Ichigo. Karena saat ini Ichigo sangat menikmati sensasi yang sangat menyenangkan itu.

Setelah puas mencumbui bibir tipis Rukia,Ichigo mendorong tubuh mungil gadis bermata violet itu sampai terlentang diatas meja kerjanya.'bruugh..Sruugh..Sraak..Sraak..' suara dentaman tubuh Rukia yang di dorong agak kasar oleh Ichigo serta suara berkas-berkas jatuh berserakan dari atas meja itu.

Kali ini Ichigo benar-benar sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi. Dia mulai membuka rel sleting meloroti celananya dan kemeja putih yang dia kenakan.

"Ic-Ichigo-sama,apa yang akan anda lakukan..!"Tanya Rukia sangat ketakutan, tapi Ichigo tidak memperdulikan perkataan gadis itu,dia sekarang sudah berada diatas meja kerjanya tepat berada diatas tubuh Rukia.

Ichigo yang sudah setengah telanjang mulai lagi menciumi bibir tipis Rukia,menghisapnya beberapa kali,memasukan lidahnya kerongga mulut Rukia sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan,lidahnya bergerak dengan cepat,memutarnya perlahan beradu dengan lidah gadis itu,memaikan giginya dan menggigit dgn halus bibir Rukia bagianbawah. Sedangkan kedua tangan kekarnya mencengkram kedua tangan Rukia untuk meredam rontaan gadis itu.

Ketika sudah puas menciumi bibir Rukia,bibir Ichigo pun mulai merayap turun,menciumi serta menjilati leher jenjang Rukia dan membuat sebuah Kissmark dengan pelahan Ichigo melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dan mulai menelusuri lekuk tubuh gadis bermata violet itu,membuka satu-persatu kancing Bolero hitam Rukia,meloroti rok-nya dan dengan kasar merobek tanktop putih Rukia. Sekarang hanya tersisa Bra dan celana dalam hitam yang melekat pada tubuh gadis berambut hitam itu.

Melihat tubuh Rukia yang hampir telanjang bulat,Ichigo menjadi semakin menggila,menciumi tubuh Rukia dari bibir sampai pada belahan payudaranya. Tapi Rukia mulai berontak lagi ketika tangan kekar Ichigo mencoba melepaskan Bra dan celana dalam yang dia pakai.

"Sudah cukup..,tolong hentikan semua ini Ichigo-sama…A-aku mohon.."Teriak Rukia frustasi sambil meronta-ronta.

'plaak..'Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi gadis malang itu. Ya mungin itu sebuah balasan atas teriakan Rukia tadi. Dan akhirnya Rukia pun menangis,terisak-isak & pasrah ketika Ichigo melepas bra dan celana dalamnya.

Sesaat Ichigo terdiam ketika sudah melepaskan semua pakaian Rukia dan dia pun berpikir sejenak, betapa indah tubuh Rukia ketika tak memakai sehelai kain pun. Ya bener-benar sangat indah dan menggoda. Lalu Ichigo memulai lagi petualangannya dgn menciumi payudara Rukia, menghisap putingnya yang merah dengan penuh nafsu,terkadang sesekali dia gigit puting itu karna gemas.

Setelah 10 menit Dia bermain di dada gadis itu,bibir pemuda berambut orange itu mulai turun ke perut dan tangannya tetap mencoba meremas payudara Rukia. Sesekali Ichigo mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Rukia yang menangis,tapi kadang ada tampang wajah menikmati cumbuan2 yang Ichigo berikan padanya.

Dan tak berapa lama Ichigo mulai turun kebagian Vagina milik Rukia. Dia melihat sebuah gua kecil yang masih rapat dan disekelilingnya di tutupi oleh bulu-bulu yang halus. Penasaran..., Ya itulah yang dirasakan Ichigo saat ini,lalu dengan sedikit jahil dia masukan jari telunjuknya kedalam gua kecil itu.

"AkH…ahh.."desahan Rukia ketika jari telunjuk itu masuk. Ichigo hanya tersenyum jahil melihat reaksi Rukia itu. Tanpa pikir panjang dia pun merubah posisinya menjadi posisi 69 atau Soixante-neuf. Yaitu posisi dimana mulut ke-2 orang itu masing-masing terletak di dekat alat kelamin pasangan masing-masing.

Kemudian Ichigo pun menyuruh Rukia untuk menjilati penisnya yang sudah menegang,dari awal pertama Rukia merasa sangat ragu dan enggan, tapi ketika Rukia mendapat bentakan dari lelaki bermata hazel itu Rukia pun dengan cepat menjilati dan menghisap penis milik atasannya perlahan-lahan,mengelumutinya seperti permen lollipop."Eehm..akh..ooh.."perasaan nikmat seketika menjalari tubuh Ichigo dan lelaki berambut orange jabrik itu pun mulai membenamkan kepalanya di sela-sela paha Rukia,lalu dia menciumi dan menjilati vagina milik gadis bermata violet itu. Sesekali terdengar desahan gadis itu."Ough..Argh..Aaah..haaah..aah…"

Ichigo yang sudah tak tahan lagi merubah posisinya dari posisi 69 ke posisi biasa/normal. Dan Rukia yang sudah menikmati aktifitas intim bersama atasannya itu membuka lebar pahanya seakan-akan mempersilakan Ichigo untuk menjebol vagina miliknya. Ichigo pun mulai menepatkan penisnya yang sudah tegang ke permukaan vagina milik Rukia,mengaturnya dan setelah menemukan lubang _itu _Ichigo mulai menggenjotnya,menaik turunkan tubuh atletisnya dengan penuh nafsu dan tak lupa dia menciumi bibir tipis Rukia.

"Aakh..Ic-Ichigo -sa..-sama ough..argghh.."Erangan Rukia ketika penis milik Ichigo keluar masuk dalam vaginanya. Tangan Rukia meremas-remas berkas-berkas yang masih tersisa diatas meja kerja Ichigo itu.

Dan selama 60 menit Ichigo melakukan aktifitas itu tanpa henti.

"Argh..ouhh..A-aku mo-mohon..to-tolong hen-ntikan..Ic-Ichigo-sa-ma..A-aku su-udah ti..-tidak ta-han..laagi.."Desahan Rukia yang sudah mencapai klimaks sambil memeluk tubuh Ichigo.

Merasa tidak tega Ichigo pun untuk sesaat menghentikan aktifitas intim itu, memandangi wajah cantik Rukia yang kelelahan. Butir-butir keringat menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu dengan lembut Ichigo mulai mengusap rambut ungu Rukia dan mengecup keningnya.

"….Maafkan aku Rukia. Tapi kau tau..,kau telah memberikanku kepuasan yang sangat nikmat… terima kasih,"Bisik Ichigo tepat di telinga gadis itu."..ehm baiklah satu kali lagi ok."

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa Ichigo mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam Vagina Rukia, lalu mulai lagi menggenjotnya berkali-kali.

"Aghh..aaghh..Ic..-Ichigo..-sa..-sama..A-aku be-benar..beenar su-udah ti-idak.. ta..-ahaan..Ough.." Erangan Rukia ketika dengan 1 kali sentakan yang terakhir Ichigo kembali memasukan penisnya lebih dalam masuk kedalam vagina Rukia dan membajiri Rahim gadis itu dengan cairan hangat yang dikeluarkan penisnya.

"Aaah…"Tubuh Rukia yang tadi menegang kembali melemas. Ichigo yang melihat itu mencoba memeluknya,mencumbu bibir tipis Rukia sekejab,lalu berkata.."Tenang saja, aku pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas semua yang aku lakukan tadi, Rukia Kuchiki."

Mendengar perkataan Ichigo tadi Rukia merasa sedikit lega. Tapi perasaanya masih campur aduk antara perasaan lega,menyesal,kesal dan malu.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh Rukia.." Ujar Ichigo lembut. Lalu setelah dia mengenakan kembali kemeja putihnya, dia pun menggendong Rukia ala Bride style menuju sebuah sofa beludru hitam yang terletak di sudut ruangan itu. Merebahkan tubuh mungil gadis itu disana, memberikan jas hitamnya untuk membalut tubuh Rukia yang telanjang.

"Te..terima kasih.." Kata Rukia yang segera memakainya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum lalu dia pun ikut merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa itu,menyandarkan kepala Rukia pada dada bidangnya,membelai lembut rambut Rukia serta menciuminya.

"..ehm, hai kau tahu. Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Rukia Kuchiki..!" Ujar Ichigo.

Sontak saja mata Rukia melebar kaget ketika mendengar pernyataan atasannya itu. Dia pun mendongakan kepalanya dan melihat wajah tampan Ichigo yang menyiratkan ketulusan yang sangat. "A-anda bercandakan..,maksudku mana mungkin anda—"

"Sstt…,Aku tahu ini tak masuk akal atau terkesan sangat aneh. Tapi itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini Rukia, aku benar-benar sangat menyukaimu.., ya meskipun kita baru kenal kurang dari 24 jam, itu tak masalah kan?"Potong Ichigo.

"..Ee-eh ya, se-sepertinya aku pun merasakan hal yang sama."Timpal Rukia malu.

"Hehe..itu baguskan. I love u..Rukia Kuchiki"Ujar Ichigo berbaring diatas sofa bersama Rukia,saling merangkul dan akhirnya merekapun tertidur lelap di manager room,Kurosaki corp.

**END**

Wah... akhirnya slese juga ehehehe.. XXD, sebenernya fic ini sama kaya fic yang udah lama saya publish di Fandom Naruto^^, tp gak tau kenapa saya pingin buat versi Bleach-nya xixixixi.. dengan memakai pair fav-ku ICHIRUKI^^ tentunya.

Okelah kalau begitu tolong di Review saja ya^^

ehehehehe... ^w^


End file.
